Beyond the Sea
by deathbearABC123
Summary: Patchface sings Shireen a song about an underwater city.


**Disclaimer: _Game of Thrones_ is owned by George R.R. Martin and HBO, and _BioShock_ is owned by 2K and Irrational Games. I own nothing.**

* * *

Shireen Baratheon clapped as Patchface finished with song. She had been getting very lonely in her room ever since Ser Davos' last visit so she had asked the maester if the jester could come up.

Patchface was always good for a laugh, and seeing as her father smiled or laughed next to never it only made sense for her to enjoy the company of the jester that was originally intended for her lord father.

She knew the story of how Patchface had come to the Seven Kingdoms the maester and Ser Davos had told her. The day Patchface came into her father's life was the day her grandparents had left it.

Patchface had originally lived in Essos and when her grandparents saw him they thought he would make an excellent companion for her Uncle Robert as well as their second born son, who apparently was eerily similar to how he was now as an adult. However tragedy struck when their ship was just off the coast of Storm's End, the ship was caught in a horrible storm that capsized the vessel and killing all aboard with the exception of Patchface who was thrown overboard into the sea.

Patchface was said to have gone mad since that day with all his creative songs as well as his cryptic way of speaking, but he was always kind enough to Shireen who considered him to be a beloved friend.

"That was a lovely song," Shireen complimented the jester. "Could you sing another please?" Patchface nodded vigorously causing the bells on his hat to jingle wildly as surprisingly he took up a verse for _The Bear and the Maiden Fair_ instead of one of his own songs. Shireen noticed this and held up a hand for him to stop his merry tune. "I'm sorry to interrupt," Shireen apologized, "but could you sing one of your songs the one about the city under the sea? I like that one."

"Oh that one, yes yes I know that one, I know I know I know," Patchface said in his usual bizarre manner. Patchface cleared his throat before he took up his next song.

" _Beyond the sea, beyond the sea._

 _Do you see it? There it is waiting for me._

 _The people there work like a hive of bees._

 _There in the city beneath the sea._

 _I know, I know, I know._

 _You might think I'm lying'_

 _But it was all built by one Andrew Ryan._

 _I know, I know, I know._

 _Sander Cohen must be putting on a show._

 _I know, I know, I know._

 _A paradise for man, not for slaves so don't show disdain,_

 _After all, just look what happened to ol' Fontaine._

 _I know, I know, I know._

 _A crook he was so Ryan's boys went at him._

 _All because of the ADAM._

 _I know, I know, I know._

 _Oh the ADAM makes you feel like your head's in a twister,_

 _But they said 'Mister, stay away from the Little Sister.'_

 _Little girls with eyes of yellow_

 _Enough to make a craven of any fellow._

 _Then there's the Big Daddy, or you can call him Mr. Bubbles,_

 _But oh ho ho don't be fooled. He isn't all cuddles._

 _I know, I know, I know._

 _But where? Where is this city? Where is this Rapture? Where o where?_

 _Why tis just through a tear._

 _Three days. Three days in the city then it was back through tear. Three days._

 _Back in the water with my mind in a haze, that's where I was, where I am, and where I will be, very kindly._

 _I know, I know, I know._

 _Beyond the sea, beyond the sea_

 _It is there and it is waiting for me._ "

Shireen clapped as Patchface bowed before her causing the bells on his hat to jingle once more. "Thank you," Shireen told the jester. "I really do like that one." She meant it. The song was unique to say the least. The story to it didn't make much sense and some of the words sounded made up so that it would rhyme, but she still liked it.

"Oh I know I know I know," Patchface said in glee before he left her chambers leaving her alone for the rest of the night.

She laid down and prepared to fall asleep, humming Patchface's song as she did. She remembered when he had first sang that song in her father's hall, many people had just ignored him probably assuming it was just something he came up with after his mind broke after the ship wrecked. And they were probably right. The names he mentioned, Ryan, Cohen, Fontaine, those sounded like family names, but certainly none from Westeros. It probably was just all in his head.

Although Shireen had to admit that the idea of a city beneath the sea sounded quite fascinating despite it being impossible. She yawned as she felt sleep take its hold over her. And that night Shireen dreamt about that city. That city beyond the sea.

* * *

 **A/N: The idea for this story had been on my mind for awhile now and I finally got around to writing it. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
